


The True Villain

by SceneCipriano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil AF Remus Sanders, Gaslighting, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Intrusive Thoughts, Mentions of Fading, Remus is such a trash goblin, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, and not in the good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: They all thought that he was the villain of their story, they all thought that he was the one that should be watched, but they were wrong. The one they needed to worry about was the "silly" Duke that popped in, but no, he was the snake luring them into sin. He was the bad guy, right?(Credit for this idea goes to HeyItsJustMeImJustKindaHere! I hope you guys enjoy!)





	1. Intrusive Thoughts

Deceit appears back in his room and tosses his hat on the floor, a frustrated groan leaves his mouth as he flops down onto his bed. How could those idiots be in charge of helping Thomas with his choices? Honestly, how does him using a pinata as a metaphor even remotely translate in beating someone up and robbing them! Deceit groans again and drags his gloved hands down his face, "Those morons wouldn't know honesty if it hit them upside their heads, I don't understand how Virgil can even deal with them." Deceit mumbles to himself as he pinches the bridge of his nose, sure maybe Logan would have kinda agreed with him, but the logical side would have easily sided with the others, after all, they were a family. Sure, the light sides include him in things sometimes and he had Maddex and Ziggy as well, but dealing with the light sides was a trying task for him sometimes. 

"They need to stop lying to Thomas... He needs to know that he isn't perfect nor does he have to be, but how can I? I'm the villain, nobody listens to the bad guy." Deceit huffs as he throws his arms into the air. 

"Oh, my~ is the big bad snake having intrusive thoughts~?" A familiar voice spoke from the inside of the deceitful sides threshold, Deceit bolts upright on his bed and stares at the side who spoke. The smaller side couldn't help but shudder at the smile on the dark side of creativity's face. 

"Remus," he breathes earning himself a small wave from the trashy Duke. Deceit instinctively moves back pressing up against the wall behind his bed, wide bicolored eyes never left crazed brown ones. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Remus exclaims, Deceit narrows his eyes and hisses softly at the older side. Remus smirks and flutters his fingers at Deceit, the smaller side gasps and clutches his head in his hands. Images of him falling from various platforms flash through his mind, the last one being him toppling over the subconscious, his screams being the only sound present in his head once the images leave. Deceit shakes and grips his hair tightly in his trembling fists, he looks up to Remus who was now inspecting his nails. 

"Now, are you going to give me dirty looks again?" Remus asks, Deceit shakes his head slowly. Remus claps his hands and grins widely as he takes a seat in Deceit's desk chair. 

"Perfect! Now, you're wanting to be listened to but lack the ability to get the others to pay attention. You know... I could always talk to them for you," Remus suggests. Deceit furrows his brows in confusion and tilts his head causing his curled bangs to fall over his left eye. 

"How can _you_ help? How are you even here? I thought... I thought Roman sealed your part of the Imagination up." Deceit asks, Remus couldn't help the smug smirk on his face as he leans forward resting his elbows on his knees, if Deceit was honest it made him feel like he was a child all over again. 

"As if my brainless twin could keep me away from my duties, and _I_ can help because of who I am. I'm intrusive thoughts or have you forgotten that? Because, if you have then I can _easily_ remind you of my status as a side." Remus replies as he holds his hand up, Deceit squeaks in alarm and quickly shakes his head, the screaming from the first set of thoughts still hadn't left his mind. 

"N-No need to! B-But really, Remus you don't have to make them listen... I-I'm sure I can think of other ways." Deceit spoke quickly, Remus's smile drops into a menacing frown. Deceit gulps and pushes himself against the wall more, the trashy Duke scoffs and stands up brushing himself off. 

"I guess you just want poor Virgil to suffer then because you already know that my brother and his other light side companions are putting more stress on poor old Anxiety and here I thought you cared about him," Remus spoke in a sad tone, Deceit tenses and looks at the trashy Duke. 

"I-I do care about him! How could you say I don't!?" Deceit yells, Remus smiles in slight victory. 

"Well, I can't help that it's true. You already know they won't listen to you, so why not let me take control of the situation? It would put Virgil at ease, isn't that what you want, Deceit?" Remus asks softly as he moves closer to the deceitful side. Deceit shifts uncomfortably and looks away from the trashy Duke, Remus softly tsk's as he lifts Deceit's face up by his chin so the bicolored eyes are looking directly at brown ones. 

"I... Y-Yes, but... How will I know that you won't go too far?" Deceit asks, Remus flashes Deceit a fake smile and lightly tightens his grip on the smaller sides chin. 

"Because you're _amazing_ at detecting lies! I give you my word, Dee, I won't go too far nor will I hurt them." Deceit squints his eyes at the older side, he couldn't sense any lies within the trashy Dukes words. Deceit sighs and relaxes slightly, he gives Remus a small smile. 

"Okay, you can speak to them... I just hope they listen." 

Later that night Deceit couldn't sleep at all, the smaller side tossed and turned in his bed. Flashes of Thomas doing horrible things kept running through his mind, Deceit gasps and sits up in his bed panting heavily staring at his wall with wide eyes. ' _What was that?'_ He thought as his eyes flick around his dark room. Deceit inhales sharply when a thought crosses his mind, ' _Have you ever wondered how it felt to just fade away~?'_

"N-No," Deceit stammers, he flinches when his room screams ' _LIAR LIAR LIAR~!'_ Okay, so maybe he has, but he hasn't actually thought about doing it! Deceit flinches again when his room screams that he's a liar. This time the room didn't stop, the voice kept getting louder and louder forcing Deceit to cover his ears. 

He deserved this, he _was_ the bad guy... Right? 


	2. You're The Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Do you know what happens to villains?'

Deceit couldn't believe what Remus did, he couldn't believe that he had used the worst possible thought that Thomas has ever had against them, not to mention that he couldn't believe the Remus roped him into this. Sure, he gave Remus permission to make an appearance, but he didn't tell him to traumatize Thomas and the others! Now, Virgil was forced to out himself as a dark side and now he was probably going to be treated as an outcast again by Thomas. Deceit didn't really have to worry about the light sides treating Virgil bad, because they already knew, which their opinions didn't matter anyway. Deceit knew that Virgil was going to blame him for this, he just knew he was, but he isn't to blame, how was he supposed to know that Remus would go that far? ' _Because you know him better, you knew him way before the others even met him, but yet you were selfish.'_ His room hisses at him causing Deceit to flinch. "I wasn't... I wasn't being selfish, I just wanted them to listen, but that didn't mean that I wanted them to get hurt." Deceit whispers as he wrings his gloved hands together. 

"Oh, they didn't get hurt! Stop overreacting." Deceit jumps and looks up, Remus stood with his back against the deceitful side's closed bedroom door. Deceit narrows his eyes and walks towards the trashy duke, making sure to keep a little distance from them. 

"Virgil got hurt! Because of what _you_ did, he had to tell Thomas that he used to be one of us! So, if he gets kicked out or treated badly it's going to be your fault!" Deceit snaps angrily, Remus tilts his head. 

"My fault? Oh no no, it won't be _my_ fault, it will be _yours._ You're the one who had the intrusive thoughts, to begin with, you're the one who was being selfish with wanting them to listen to you, you're the one who sent me to knock some sense into them. So, if poor Virgil is treated badly by Thomas it will be _your_ fault, Deceit." Remus argues as he takes a menacing step forward, Deceit takes a small step back and tries his best to keep his cool expression. 

"No, it's not my fault. You're the one who offered to help, I didn't ask for it!" Deceit yells, Remus gasps and places his hand over his heart. 

"Are you calling me a liar? Because if you are then that is rich, _Deceit._ You summoned me and asked me to make them listen, or have you easily forgotten that? Oh, dear Deceit maybe you're losing your touch." Remus mocks as he gives the smaller side a smug smile. 

"What... I... _No!_ I didn't ask for your help! Stop saying that I did!" Deceit snaps, Remus narrows his eyes and flutters his fingers forcing Deceit to inhale sharply. Images of him falling into the subconscious flashed through his head forcing the smaller side to drop down to his knees. He could feel the freezing air of the subconscious. The images fade away as fast as they had come, Deceit pants hard and stares down at the ground with wide eyes. The smaller side tenses when Remus's black boots appear in his line of sight. Deceit slowly looks up and swallows thickly. 

"You asked me for my help, stop lying to yourself and just accept that you're the villain of this story, Deceit." Remus's voice was soft as he bends down to one knee, cupping Deceit's cheek. The smaller side shakes him away and quickly backs up. 

"B-But... I'm not lying, and I'm not the villain. I'm just... I'm just trying to help Thomas." Deceit replies his voice weaker than it had been earlier, Remus scoffs and stands back up dusting his clothes off. 

"You? Help Thomas? That's a laugh and a half, you're about as helpful as a wet napkin. He doesn't need you, neither of them do. The lights don't need you and us dark sides definitely don't need you, which Virgil doesn't need you either. After what you did, I say he probably hates you." Remus spoke nonchalantly as he checked his nails, Deceit clenches his jaw. 

"T-That's not true, I'm just as important to Thomas as anyone else is! I'm his self-preservation, he _needs_ me." Remus laughs loudly at that, earning an angry hiss from Deceit.

"You, important? Please! If you were so important then how come they listened to me more than they ever did with you? Face it Deceit, you're the villain and nobody likes the villain, especially someone who is as... Freakish looking as you." Remus chuckles, Deceit felt himself deflate. ' _What if he's right? What if I am the villain just wanting them to become horrible people? Wanting Thomas to become a bad person?'_

"But... I'm..." Deceit trails off. 

"Oh, I know you're trying your best, but your best isn't enough. It's never enough, so, with that said I'll be taking my leave. Oh, before I go, Virgil said some colorful words after he sunk back down into the mind palace. He said that he was going to wring that snake's fucking neck, so, if I were you I'd lie low for a bit." Remus explains as he disappears from Deceit's room leaving the smaller side alone with his thoughts. Deceit swallows and stares down at his floor, the silence in his room was suffocating him. Remus had to have been lying, sure he didn't detect any lies, but that didn't mean that the Duke wasn't lying. Deceit jumps when a loud knock sounds at his door, the smaller side gets up and straightens his clothes. He takes a shaky breath and opens the door, standing there was the one side he really didn't want to see. 

"You absolute fucking snake, _what DID YOU DO!"_ Virgil yells as he pushes Deceit back into his room slamming the door behind him. Deceit couldn't speak, how could he when his brother was probably going to kill him? 

" _ANSWER ME!"_ Virgil yells. 

"I... H-He wasn't... I-I'm sorry." Deceit stammers as he backs away from his brother, Virgil growls and pushes Deceit roughly causing the smaller side to crash down into the floor. Deceit stares up at Virgil with wide eyes. 

" _You're sorry? SORRY!? Thanks to you Thomas now knows that I used to be a dark side! He couldn't even speak to me, Deceit!"_ Virgil yells, his tempest tongue becoming deeper as he talks. 

"I-I know! I-I'm sorry, R-Remus wasn't supposed to go that far. He said he wouldn't!" Deceit exclaims, Virgil growls and lifts Deceit off the floor shaking the smaller side a little. 

" _Just how stupid are you!? He's Remus, he does what he wants! Roman was right, you're just a horrible villain!"_ Virgil yells as he drops Deceit back onto the floor, the smaller side looks up at Virgil with tear-filled bicolored eyes. 

"I-I... I-I'm not..." Virgil sunk out of his room before Deceit could even finish. ' _You're the villain and do you know what happens to villains?'_ Deceit shakes his head and clenches his jaw tight. 

' _They die~.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'They die~.'


	3. Deal or No Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D 
> 
> And no this chapter does not pertain to Deceit's Shadow!

Remus wasn't as 'silly' as the others saw him, no, in fact, he was quite smart. The Duke knew when he was being offered a juicy deal, so, of course, when a shadowy side came to him offering him a deal that included his freedom he listened. "Tell me, have you heard of Self-Preservation?" The shadow asked Remus scoffs and inspects his nails wiping them on his green sash to clean them of their non-existent dirt.

"Of course, I have. He's partly the reason why I'm here, other than my brother of course. Why do you bring that snake up for?" Remus retorts with his own question, the shadow drops the darkness around him, showing off a side with white hair and sharp blue eyes, Remus couldn't help but notice how similar the sides clothes were to his own, only the white-haired sides were white with a shimmering blue sash. 

"Because I need him, he is the key component I need in order to get revenge on those blasted light sides. You seem to be the best candidate for this job," the side spoke as he holds his hands behind his back. Remus raises his eyebrow and tilts his head. 

"Oh? How do you suppose I get the tiny snake to come to you? He's a dark side, yes, but for as long as I could remember the poor little thing always avoided the subconscious." Remus replies, he didn't miss the white-haired sides smirk. 

"That was my doing, I was so nearly there when we were children, but those other dark sides along with Anxiety managed to soothe his fears, well partly at least. I need him to be afraid, to be vulnerable, and who better to do that then intrusive thoughts himself?" The side asks as he tilts his head towards Remus, the trashy Duke hums in agreement, inducing fear was one of his favorite things to do. 

"Alright, but what's in it for me?" Remus asks. 

"Freedom? A chance to show yourself to Thomas and the ability to gain revenge against your brother." The side offers, Remus smirks the thought of tormenting his brother along with the others sounded like a perfect idea to the Duke. 

"Hmm, interesting offer, but you know I do like knowing the name of the person I make deals with," Remus replies, the white-haired side gives him sharped tooth smile bowing slightly as he does. 

"The name's Apathy," the side now known as Apathy answers. 

"Well, Apathy, you've got yourself a deal."

Remus smirks as the memory replays through his head, the Duke tended to think about that day a lot. He couldn't tell you the many times he thought of being the one to break Deceit down, to take his already fragile mind and break it until nothing but dust was left behind. He had to admit, this was a trying task, but he wasn't one to just give up easily, not when the stakes are high. Apathy told him that the dark sides would rule once Deceit was broken down, because with Self-Preservation out of the way, what was left to stop them? Surely not the light sides, they're pathetic in their own rights. 

He was almost there, so close to breaking the snake. ' _Maybe... Maybe they'll forgive me now, t-they can't stay mad forever, right?'_ Remus grins, he just got his opportunity and it was time for him to pounce. 

The Duke sinks down and appears in the deceitful sides room, Deceit oblivious to his presence as he scribbles in his journal. "You don't really think they'd forgive you right? After all... You _are_ the freakish villain." 

**Author's Note:**

> "Have you ever wondered how it felt to just fade away~?"


End file.
